Sous le charme
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Matt a toujours été un petit garçon introverti, un joli petit coquelicot isolé, loin des marguerites en fleurs. Jusqu'au jour où sa route croise celle d'un certain tournesol... Nouvelle version de la rencontre de Matt et Mello, rien à voir avec celle de "Wammy's House - histoires oubliées". OS en remerciements à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici. Merci à tous.


Paste your document here...

_Disclaimer : Tout à Ohba et Obata. Pour savoir ce que je pense des disclaimers, je vous recommande la lecture de l'épilogue de « __**histoires d'enfants écorchés**__ » de __**Lou des Bois**__. Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec elle._

_Message de Jeremiah : Un petit OS écrit à deux heures du matin ^^. J'ai hésité à le mettre dans mon recueil « Wammy's House – histoires oubliées » mais finalement j'ai pensé que deux versions différentes de la rencontre Matt/Mello dans le même recueil, c'était embrouillant ! Donc voilà une autre façon de voir la rencontre de nos M&M's, plus mignonne et moins dure que celle de « Wammy's House – histoires oubliées ». __Enjoy !_

_Royaume Uni, Angleterre, Winchester, la Wammy's House (orphelinat pour enfants précoces)..._

C'est un après-midi d'été, il fait beau. Le ciel bleu n'est troublé que par quelques nuages blanc coton. Sous le vieux saule tordu, à l'ombre mouvante des feuilles bruissant sous la caresse du zéphyr, une douzaine de jeunes garçons jouent au football, s'amusant des couinements réprobateurs des filles installées non loin à jouer à la dînette ou à la poupée sur la pelouse quand le ballon les atteint. Presque tous les enfants sont dehors, même ceux qui habituellement passent tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque sont sortis lire à l'extérieur, dans l'herbe fraîche ou en hauteur dans les branches de l'arbre – la « touche » pour les jeunes footballeurs.

Non loin, sagement assises entre les racines d'un chêne, deux fillettes aux robes rose et jaune pouffent en tressant des couronnes de fleurs au milieu des papillons. L'une d'elles – celle vêtue de rose et âgée d'à peine sept ans – se lève, hésitante, tenant délicatement entre ses petits doigts une couronne de marguerites soigneusement tressée.

-Vas-y ! » l'encourage sa copine en jaune.

-Mais...

-Allez !

La petite rose prend une grande inspiration et, rassemblant tout son courage, se dirige vers le perron de l'orphelinat.

Sur les marches est assis un petit garçon qui doit avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Presque recroquevillé sur sa console, des mèches de ses cheveux cuivrés un peu trop longs retombant dans ses yeux cachés derrières les verres oranges de ses lunettes, il semble totalement absorbé par le jeu.

-Matt... » appelle timidement la fillette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Linda ? » répond le garçon sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

-Je... J'ai... J'ai fais ça... pour toi... » bafouille la petite rose, rougissante, en tendant la couronne de fleurs au garçon qu'elle aime.

Sans même cesser de jouer, Matt lève un quart de seconde les yeux vers Linda, juste le temps de voir ce qu'elle lui offre.

-Non merci. J'en veux pas » lâche-t-il en retournant à sa partie.

-Mais... ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps tu sais ! Je l'ai fais en pensant à toi et...

-Chut ! Tais toi Linda ! Tu vas me faire perdre ! Donne ce truc à quelqu'un d'autre !

La petite tête aux cheveux écureuil de Linda se baisse. Une boule se noue dans sa gorge d'enfant. Ses petits doigts fins de crispent sur la couronne fragile, brisant les tiges habilement tressées. Quelques pétales blancs tombent au sol.

Linda jette son ouvrage par terre et, de petites larmes au coin des yeux, s'enfuit vers sa copine qui l'attends impatiemment à l'ombre du chêne.

Matt n'a rien vu, trop concentré sur son jeu. Le niveau qu'il essaie de passer n'est pas facile du tout. Il n'entend pas non plus la porte qui s'ouvre derrière lui.

-Bien fait ! Cette petite peste n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite ! » fait une voix derrière le jeune geek.

Surprit, Matt se retourne et ouvre de grands yeux ronds.

Pendant quelques secondes, il est incapable de dire si l'enfant qui vient de le rejoindre est un garçon ou une fille. Son corps frêle, ses pommettes hautes, ses grands yeux clairs et ses longs cheveux d'or suggèrent la deuxième solution, mais sa voix est bien celle d'un petit garçon.

-Je m'appelle Mello » reprend le nouveau venu. « Tu voudrais pas venir jouer au foot ? Comme ça on restera un nombre pair de joueurs ! ».

La musique du Game Over du jeu du rouquin se fait entendre, mais Matt n'y prête aucune attention, comme hypnotisé par le nouvel arrivant.

-Alors ? Tu joues ou pas ? Tu t'appelles comment ? » redemande Mello, impatient d'aller jouer.

-Mail... Euh non ! Matt ! Je m'appelle Matt !

Sa réponse est récompensée d'un grand sourire de Mello dont il manque une dent en haut à droite.

-Alors ? Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas jouer... »réponds Matt en éteignant sa console et la rangeant dans la poche ventrale de sa salopette.

-Je vais t'apprendre, c'est pas grave ! Au fait, je t'ai jamais vu à l'orphelinat... T'es nouveau ?

Matt baisse la tête. Les yeux clairs de Mello le fixent avec une telle intensité qu'ils semblent le brûler. Son regard est terriblement dur à soutenir pour le petit geek de sept ans.

-Pas trop... Je suis arrivé il y a deux mois, mais je sors presque jamais dehors. Aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Roger m'a forcé à sortir que je suis là. Mais dès que je peux je rentre. Il fait trop chaud. Et puis j'aime pas faire du sport.

Le blond fait une petite moue.

-Et alors ? C'est à cause de ça que tu ne vas pas jouer avec tes amis ?

-J'ai pas d'amis.

-Si ! » s'exclame soudain Mello, faisant sursauter Matt. « A partir de maintenant je suis ton ami et à cause de ça t'es obligé de venir jouer au foot avec moi ! ».

-Mais...

-Silence ! Garde à vous soldat Matt !

Matt se relève brusquement, droit comme un piquet, et met la main à la tempe. C'est presque automatique.

-Oui chef ! » clame-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est mieux que Mortal Combat !

-Demi-tour sur la droite ! En avaaannnt... Marche ! » ordonne le blond.

Amusé Matt obéit, se prenant au jeu. Le charisme et l'entrain de Mello l'enthousiasment presque plus que ses jeux vidéos. Le petit blond court déjà devant, appelant les autres joueurs de foot, clamant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour équilibrer les équipes.

A ce moment-là, Matt tomba définitivement et irrévocablement sous le charme de Mello.

_Message de Jeremiah : __**REMERCIEMENTS A TOUS LES REVIEWERS, notamment à ceux de "LE JOUR OU WATARI RENCONTRA MELLO" pour leurs reviews absolument sublimes ! Merci à vous qui me motivez et me faites progresser et publier sur ce site ! Merci à tous !**_

_**MERCI !**_


End file.
